Fun Game
by Shihodo et Marion
Summary: Shihodosama et Marionsama ont l'honneur de vous présenter... FUN GAMEAkabane apprend un Ginji un jeu fort amusant ... YAOI ET CITRON lemon POOOWAAAA OneShot


Titre: Fun Game

Auteureuseeees : S et M XD

Disclaimer: Pas à nous pas à nououus bouhoouhuhou mais non pleure pas Marionette c'est pas si grâve enfin si bien sûr mais bon...

* * *

Commentaires de Marion entre ( … ) commentaires de Shihodo entre °°…°°

Bonjour à vous ôôô pauvres lecteurs de notre fic XD (et oui, paaaaaauvre lecteur XD)

Celle-ci nous est venue en regardant un dessin de chez plus que sur deviantart en tout cas sur le dessin y a marqué fun game XD (dire que c'est parti d'une phrase de moi-même à ce propos, forcément fennel-chan a enchaîné, voilà à quoi ça nous mène ! XD) °° grâce aux recherches de Marion-chan on a retrouvé le fan-art de **ladyshalafae **sur deviant art gat backers chibi en voici le lien :http/ °°

En tout cas on a bien tripé

C'est notre première fic sur notre FAMEUX projet secret XD (très très fameux w a hâte de faire avec Kagami ga) °° préfère Fudo avec l'autel etc XD °°

Bon j'ai gardé nos pseudos c'est culte quand même (je dirais même cul-te XD)

Et on a laissé des tits commentaires dans le texte bien entendu

Bizou à tous bonne lecture

Shihodo Yaoi and Yohko Master XD (kékeucé ? ôo)°°pour ma disciple et pour Yaoi je pense que t'as compris XD°°

S :Il faisait du mal un art, du vice une vertu… et de la douleur un plaisir !

M : Marion hae-chan ureshi desu

On sait style francais et mise en page c'est pas encore ça mais ça garde le vif du moment XD

* * *

S : –NAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

M :"Il poursuivit la forme SD qui courait plus vite que le vent à la manière de melos (cours melos, cours !) °° plus vite que le vent jusqu'à que ton coeur explose XD °°, un scalpel à la main. Enfin, il le coinça dans un piève sombre. En trouvant l'intérupteur, il plus voir qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Ginji s'était vite vite vite planqué sous les draps, trop peureux pour sortir le bout de son nez. Alors il s'avança doucement, en lançant d'un ton mieleux : "Ginji, allons-y, jouons un peu !" " (sensibles s'abstenir !) °°mais alors quel jeu XD communément appellé sport de chambre XD°°

S :Un tit Ginji tout motivé jaillit de sous les draps. Et sotant sur les genoux de notre beau psycopathe s'écria: " QUEL JEU AKKAAA-CHAANN !" °°comment te dire ça Ginji … XD°°

M :"hum, un jeu très... intéressant." grand sourire de pervers (souris aussi w)

S :"- Mweeeaaaoouuuhhh ! Tu vois que tu peux t'amuser toi aussi ! OOOOOH que tu as de grande dents aka chan..."

M :"C'est pour mieux te mordiller..."

S :" OOOOhhh que tu as une grande langue !

- C'est pour mieux te lecher ... "

M :"Oooooh qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bosse ?" (on se demande XD)

S :" Chut c'est plus tard dans le jeu.

- D'accord ! Aka-chan, Qu ... ! Mmmh "

Le tueur venait de capturer les lèvres de son compagnon de jeu. Et faisait subir à ces lèvres une douce torture.

M : Jamais il n'avait eu la chance d'embrasser des lèvres si douces, vierges de toutes caresses. Il allait lui montrer. Doucement, il passa sa langue sur les deux bouts de chaire rougis par le baiser.

Le blond gémit quelques peu, inconscient de ce qui lui arrivait. Un psychopathe jouait... Et quel jeu ! Il entrebailla la bouche pour respirer. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose s'introduire en sa bouche. C'était doux, humide, et ça chatouillait le palait. °° putain il a des sacrés reflexes Akabane ralala j'aimerais pas jouer avec lui ... quoique XD °°

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Ginji se réveilla.

"Akabane-saaaan !"

"Hai Ginji-kun ?"

S :"- Mais euh ..."

Le blond rougit et baissa la tête prenant ainsi une pose particulièrement craquante.

"- Je ... c'eeesst que ... c'était la première fois que ... mmmh !

- Bin voila maintenant c'est la deuxième.

- haa...hai ..."

L'homme ayant fait disparaître comme par magie chaussures manteau et chapeau, se repencha sur l'adolescent (imagine akabane en costume de magicien oh la jolie baguette XD). Mordillant doucement la chair rose de sa bouche humide et désirable. Il l'allongea sous lui, une main se perdant sous son tee-shirt l'autre caressant les cheveux et la nuque. Le blond laissait échapper de petits gémissements pour le moins ... alléchant.

" - Hmm, Akabane, aah ! "

M : " Un peu de patience, Gin-chan "

Il se pencha à nouveau pour cette fois-ci dévorer sa gorge. Son cou était si fin, il aurait été facile de le briser, ou de le trancher. Pourtant, il avait bien d'autres idées en tête. Il y laissa sa marque pour y revenir un peu plus tard. A présent, il lui ôta son tee-shirt pour de bon et retirer sa chemise par la même occasion.

Ginji gémit de plus belle. Le lent frottement des deux peaux satinées était exquis.

Akabane vint lui léchouiller un bouton de chair, déjà tendu d'excitation.

Le blond voyait flou, le plaisir montant en lui tel un torrent déchaîné. Il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps réagir aux gestes du psychopathe au dessus de lui. Son sang bouillonnait et battait fortement à ses tempes. Jusqu'où allaient-ils aller ? Son corps en voulait énormément plus, même si sa raison essayait vainement de l'en dissuader.

S : "- Noon, Akabane-san, mmhh ... il ne faut paaahhhh !

- Ton corps ne me dit pas la même chose mon petit ange."

Le brun avait pris en main le membre de sa victime, lui prodiguant de douces caresses, faisant rougir le jeune homme qui commençait juste à connaître l'amour entre homme (la plus merveilleuse des découvertes ! ;;;). Sans lui demander son avis le brun finit de le déshabiller. Pouvant enfin observé ce corps encore pur. (encore pur... c'est sûr, mais pas pour longtemps !) °°mmh en effet le temps me semble fort révolu XD prions mes frères XD °°

Il était une invitation à la luxure, ses jambes fines, ses bras blanc, ses lèvres rouges de baisers et de sang, ses joues rose, ses yeux mi clos et humides, ses doux cheveux blond qui l'auréolaient, et son corps luisant de sueur. Tout son être l'invitait, lui en demandait plus.

Il lécha l'intérieur de ses cuisses y laissant les marques rouges des suçons. Il commença à lécher doucement le sexe de son cadet.

M : Celui-ci serrait les draps, tant de sensations inconnues était d'un bien fait innatendu. C'était si bon... Il gloussa de surprise lorsqu'il senti son membre entièrement entouré de la bouche de son amant. L'exitation était à son comble. Le brun commença par un long va-et-vient sur la verge dressée arrachant des cris de plaisir de la bouche de son partenaire. Il le léchait abondamment, en suçottait le bout, s'exaltant de chaque réaction de son partenaire. Il lui faisait découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'oubliera sans doute jamais (tu m'étonnes... . ). Enfin, il délaissa le sexe gonflé pour remonter l'embrasser. Sous une plainte sonore et visuelle (avec le son et l'image c'est toujours mieux ! XD voudrait l'image u ) °° courage Marion un jour on les aura °°de son amant, il laissa sa main à son entrejambe, lui soutirant encore quelques gémissements que le baiser ne taisait plus.

"A... Akabane...

"Chuuuut, détends-toi, je m'occupe de tout "

"Hai..."

S : Le brun se lecha trois doigts sous le regard interrogatif de son uke. Il redescendit et commença à titiller son intimité.

" - AKABANE-SAN ! s'écriât le blond rougissant de honte."

L'homme fit taire toute plainte en faisant subir un baiser brutal. Au fond de ses yeux brillait une lueur de folie. Il laissa éclater son désir si longtemps retenu. Il lui laboura la chair de baiser et de mordillement brûlants. Les gémissements de son amant ne faisaient que l'exciter encore plus. Un plaisir, mêlé de honte et de douleur. Un gémissement de pur désir dont les intonations demandait plus.

M : Le blond senti avec horreur un doigt pénétrer son intimité. Ecarquillant les yeux et tentant de repousser son compagnon, des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Alors c'était ça son jeu ?

Le transporteur le senti immédiatement se contracter suite à son intrusion.

"Chuuut...

"Akabane, arrêtons là, ce n'est pas...

"Au contraire, on vient juste de commencer, on arrête pas une partie en cours, nee ?

"Demo...

"Tout va pour le mieux..." Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'anguille électrique.

Ginji détourna son regard de celui améthyste qui le fixait avec insistance. Alors, il se relaxa. Akabane, comprenant qu'il avait gagner cette manche, récompensa son amant d'un baiser, titillant cependant un téton d'une main, l'autre se préparant un introduit un deuxième doigt.

A cette nouvelle sensation, Ginji émit un petit cri, de douleur ou de plaisir ? Nul ne le saura jamais. (eheheh) °°quel mystère XD°°

Le brun lui aussi impatient maintenant, léchait religieusement le torse fin, y laissant de longs sillons humides. Il descendit jusqu'au nombril, le chatouillant allègrement. Délaissant cette fois ci les boutons de chairs, il pris soin au nouveau de distraire son partenaire, les doigts de sa mains libre entourant délicatement le sexe de nouveau gonflé.

L'Empereur de la Foudre gémit de plus belle. La pression autour de lui était tellement fortement qu'il se libéra en la main du livreur. Lorsque, fatigué et oubliant parfaitement la présence des doigts en lui, il se cambra de douleur lorsqu'un troisième doigt vient s'invité en son intimité. Akabane, lui, avait bien pris conscience du moment. Il le préparait maintenant. D'un regard lubrique, il admirait le blond rougir, se crisper quelques peu pour enfin crier de plaisir quand les doigts se mouvaient en lui. A cette vision, l'homme aux 108 scalpels en voulait plus, énormément plus. Il était sûr qu'il gagnerait la partie. Remuant très lentement ses doigts après un court temps d'adaptation, il essayait de trouver le fameux point G du blond, pour ensuite le reconnaître une fois totalement en lui. Un cri plus fort et une légère contraction lui confirmèrent sa position, juste là, près de la prostate (besoin d'une carte ?). Là était l'endroit à chatouiller pensait-il. Ni tenant plus, il retira ses doigts et l'empala sans même le prévenir (ouh le vilain !)°° aïe°° . Dans la fougue du plaisir, le brun serra de toutes ses forces le bassin de l'autre contre le sien, autre qui était maintenant pendu à son cou.

S : Les larmes coulaient sur les joues rouges du dominé. (uke uke uke ! ok me calme u )

"- Calme toi mon ange. Ne pleure pas.

- J'ai ... mal ...

- Chut ... Embrasse moi... "

L'enfant s'exécuta, joignant doucement ses lèvres à celle de son maître, ce n'était pas un baiser violant mais un plein d'amour et de douceur sssiiggh ke c booo (viiiiii --). Le brun commença à se déhancher lentement, provoquant un vif plaisir chez son adversaire. (vif, mais là !)

Le jeune homme le pressa lui même d'accéléré le rythme, mouchant ses hanches contre lui, rejetant la tête en arrière. Les coups de reins s'accentuèrent, trouvant à chaque fois le fameux point G petit délire la (ah ? XD). Le carcan chaud faisait gémir le tueur (veut entendre Akabane-san gémir !OçO) °° Mmmhh ça peut-être ... interessant XD °°. Leurs peaux glissaient l'une sur l'autre, leurs corps s'imbriquant parfaitement dans un ballet sensuel. °° aime cette phrase XD °°

Les gémissements de plaisir s'accentuèrent, les mains se faisaient plus pressante, les soupirs plus profond.

Puis, l'orgasme, le plaisir total, entier. Le moment où tout devient parfait et où le corps de l'autre semble indispensable, si complémentaire. Les deux amants s'allongèrent sur les draps noirs, se serrant l'un à l'autre, mêlant leur souffle comme une dernière fois.

"- J'ai gagné ... "

M : "Nee, je n'ai pas perdu "

S :-Mmh, faudrait faire une revanche ...

M : Plus tard... Dodooooooooo... °° XD Ginji l'instinct de la bête °°

S :"- On a une mission à finir mon ange.

M : "Sommeil... uwa ! A... arrête !

S :"- Le travail avant tout, quoique ...

M : "Nan... Pas là... Pas... Encore... Aaaah...

S :"- Oups ! Trop tard !

M : " Nan... Veux pu jouer... Si Ban-chan...

S :"- Mauvais peerdaaant !

M : "Maieuh... Lâche moi !"

S :"-Hihi! Reste ici que je t'habille !

M : "Je suis assez grand pour le faire tout seul."

S :"- C'est le prix du gagnant!

M : "Naaaaaaaaaaaan !"

S :"- Sinon ...

M : "Sinon ? a peur

S :"-Sinon je te laisse là tout seul !

M : "Tout seul ? Sans toi ? Sans personne ? Dans cette pièce ?

S :"- mouuuuui !

M : Ginji, ne voulant ni rester seul ici, ni rester davantage encore avec le psychopathe, se jeta sur ses sous-vêtements, les fesses à l'air.

S :"-Mmh ! Que chercherait tu as faire Ginji-chan ?

M : "Gu ! s'habille en quatrième vitesse Je vais retrouver Ban-chan !"

S :"- Reste avec moi.

- Naniiii !

M : "Restons encore un peu ensemble, veux-tu ? se r'habille à son tour

S :"- Mais euh comment je ... ?

M : "Hmpf noue sa cravate sensuellement ensemble, plus... proche.

S :"- Maaaiiiiiss est Ban-chan ?

M : "Ban...-chan attendra.

S: "- ... Je ... d'accord ...

M : Le jeune blond vint se blottir dans les bras accueillant (? XD) qui s'offraient à lui, une légère rougeur au visage.

S : Le brun pris son visage entre les mains et l'embrassa avec paaasssiiioon XD. (et là fennel-chan toute contente XD)

" - Je suis sûr que tu sera bien avec moi Ginji-chan

M : L'anguille écarquilla les yeux et vira au rouge plus que rouge, pour enfin les yeux mis clos, murmurer :

" - Avec... Akabane-san..."

S ET M POWAA :" - Gagné ! clin d'oeil

* * *

On est trop forte XD.

T'as raison ma puce on est génial je dirais même. C'est juste un peu n'importe quoi ... un tout tit peu ... beaucoup ? XD

REVVIIEWWWW cri du cœur


End file.
